Dfgdfgdfgd
'General Information' Race: Halfling Class: Bard (Street Performer) Level: 8 Experience: 0 XP (Next level at 50,000) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Deity: Cortessa First Seen: Don't Let It Go! Location: Don't Let It Go! Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 33 Height: 3'3" Weight: 33 lbs. Hair: Bushy Brown Eyes: Saddle Brown Skin: Toasted White |-|Appearance= Francis John IV is a short and stocky, portly little fellow, rife with bushy unkempt hair. His brow is adorned with an attractive silver headband decorated with a number of small red and orange gemstones. His shoulders are draped with a vibrant scarf featuring red, gold, and green hues. The halfling's garb is completed with shades of greens, yellows, browns, and greys. Francis John IV always carries a mischievous grin and his eyes always have a impish glint. His facade would not be complete without his trusty pipe, always in mouth or hand. |-|Demeanor= Always quick to laugh, but even faster to make others laugh, Francis John IV lives for telling stories. Typically the jolliest sort of fellow, he is always looking for the next opportunity for merrymaking. Fond of the pipe, food, and drink, the Halfling loves making friends wherever he goes. But alas, he has a dark side too. If he feels wronged or aggrieved, he will go to any lengths to ensure the correct party meets the suffering they deserve. Typically looks out for the well-being of others, but in the end he cares only about saving his own skin. |-|Background= Roughy River is quaint little halfling fishing community on the southern most edge of the Landadel baronies. It is located right where a tributary of the Ouhm River meets the western sea. One day, the hopelessly sterile Francis John II and his portly plump wife Magdalene were fishing in the Roughy River, enjoying one of those sunsets where orange and purple fight for supremacy over the sky. And with quite the surprise, they found a large basket floating downstream. Inside were twin halfling baby boys! They named them Francis John III, and Francis John IV, respectively after their grandfather, Francis John I. These boys were trouble from the beginning. They never seemed to quite get along with their parents, or even each other. Nothing major ever happened because of it, but the first sign of serious trouble happened at the brothers' 9th birthday party. His great grandmother on his father’s father’s side traveled all the way to Roughy River up from South Roughy. Everyone was so excited to see Gladys John, and more importantly see what gift she would give. The suspense over her present was justified, because she was known for giving the best presents, a title she earned over many, many years. Well the celebration was under way, and it was high time to open gifts. The anticipation built throughout the evening, and now Francis was to open his great-grandmother's present. He ripped up the paper, and opened the lid on the box. It was the most Cortessa-awful scarf one could imagine. It reminded him of something a dwarf might wear. That's right a dwarf! To him, it was simply a piece of rubbish that wasn't fit to wipe his own bottom. He felt dozens of eyes waiting for his reaction, especially the twinkly blues of his great-grandmother. Without any hesitation, he began lavishing the utmost praise on the scarf, and on his great-grandmother. After his birthday, he simply felt most awful for deceiving everyone. This negativity festered for days, but softened through the weeks. More importantly, he never forgot how easy it was to not tell the truth. Through his formative years, he realized how easily lying came to him, and it was a skill he practiced more often than not. Life became a game, and he was the game master. As weeks became months became years, his lies simply became more awful then the previous. Not to be outdone, Francis John IV’s brother, Francis John III, matched him lie for lie. The creativity and violence of the lies reached legendary proportions in the Roughy River community. Without going into the details, Francis John II and rotund Magdalene finally had enough of the twins’ hijinks and threw them out of the house. They were only 17! Rumor has it the lies they told ended up with the wife ending up in a roast spit with an apple in her mouth, and their father being unceremoniously fired from his job (three times in one day). Freedom abound, the brothers simply shook hands and parted ways. Francis John IV, stayed put for awhile. He got a job as a ferrymaster, ushering boats up and down the Roughy River. He wasn't very good at his boat job at all, often getting caught up in making the most non-sensical unbelievable stories seem true to his passengers. He noticed their was a certain magic to his words, and funny things start to happen in his presence. He began to practice conjuring up these elementary magicks, and after a few years he built up quite an arsenal magic spells... all powered by the sound of his voice. Unfortunately, after a few more planetary rotations, great grandmother Gladys John became ill. Francis John IV knew he had to confess his lie to her, and it broke her dear heart. Down on his trip to South Roughy, he didn't have it in him to come clean for his brother too. After paying his final respects, he set out to find his twin brother to tell him the sad news. After digging some information up Venza, he became quite charmed with the big city life. However, he knew he couldn't dilly-dally and eventually set out for the island nation of Yarendal. |-|Languages= Common (Racial) Halfling (Racial) Gnome (Racial) Middle Landellian (Regional) Dwarven (INT Bonus) Elven (INT Bonus) Aklo (Linguistics) Celestial (Linguistics) Draconic (Linguistics) Giant (Linguistics) Grippli (Linguistics) Infernal (Linguistics) Sylvan (Linguistics) Tengu (Linguistics) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 8 (-1) | 10 -2 -- -- -- | ( 0) | DEX 10 (+0) | 8 +2 -- -- -- | (-2) | CON 10 (+0) | 10 -- -- -- -- | ( 0) | INT 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | WIS 10 (+0) | 10 -- -- -- -- | ( 0) | CHA 24 (+7) | 18 +2 +2 +2 -- | (17) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: 50 + CON(0)x8 Max -2 Init: +0 DEX(0) BAB: +6/+1 Bard(6) CMB: +4 + STR(-1) + Size(-1) CMD: 14 + BAB(6) + STR(-1) + DEX(0) + Size(-1) Speed: 20 ft. Base(20) Vision: Normal Damage Reduction: Spell Resistance: Energy Resistance: 'Defense' AC: 15 + Size(1) + DEX(0) + Armor(4) Flat: 15 + Size(1) + Armor(4) Touch: 11 + Size(1) + DEX(0) Fort: +2 + Bard(2) Reflex: +6 + Bard(6) Will: +6 + Bard(6) Notes: +2 against fear (race) +4 against bardic performance, sonic, language-dependent effects (class) 'Offense' |-|Shortsword= Melee: +5 + STR(-1) Damage: 1d4-1 + STR(-1) Crit: 19/x2 Type: Piercing Special: |-|Shortbow= Ranged: +6 + DEX(0) Damage: 1d4-1 + STR(-1) Crit: 20/x3 Type: Piercing Range: 60 ft. Special: |-|Dagger= Melee: +5 + STR(-1) Damage: 1d4-1 + STR(-1) Damage: 1d4-1 + STR(-1) Crit: 19/x2 Type: Piercing/Slashing Range: 10 ft. Special: Notes: 'Halfling Traits' Ability Score Adjustment: -2 STR, +2 DEX, +2 CHA Small: +1 size bonus to AC +1 size bonus attack rolls –1 penalty to CMB and CMD +4 size bonus Stealth Slow Speed: Base speed 20 feet Fearless: +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear Adaptable Luck: Three times per day, a halfling can gain a +2 luck bonus on an ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. If halflings choose to use the ability before they make the roll or check, they gain the full +2 bonus; if they choose to do so afterward, they only gain a +1 bonus. Using adaptive luck in this way is not an action. Polyglot: +2 racial bonus Linguistics checks, and always class skill. Any one other language of their choice in addition to bonus INT languages. Shiftless: +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Sleight of Hand checks, and Sleight of Hand is always class skill Weapon Familiarity: Slings and treat any weapon with the word "halfling" in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Begin play speaking Common and Halfling. High Intelligence scores can choose from: Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, and Goblin. 'Bard (Street Performer) Features' Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Simple weapons, longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, whip, light armor, shields (except tower shields). No spells failure in light armor or shield. Spells: Arcane bard list. DC = 10 + Spell Level + CHA. Can swap spells at level 5 and every 3 after. Spontaneous casting. Streetwise: +4 level(8)/2 on Bluff, Disguise, Knowledge (local), and Sleight of Hand checks, Diplomacy or Intimidate checks made to influence crowds, and Diplomacy checks to gather information Bardic Performance: Start as Move Action, maintain as Free. Audible or Visual components. Gladhanding: Earns double the normal amount of money from Perform checks. Standard action, use Bluff in place of a Diplomacy to improve a creature's attitude for 1 minute, after which its attitude becomes one step worse than originally. Cantrips: Unlimited casting per day. Versatile Performance (Ex): Oratory (Diplomacy, Sense Motive), Dance (Acrobatics, Fly) Well-Versed (Ex): +4 against bardic performance, sonic, and language-dependent effects. Quick Change (Ex): Disguise as a standard action by taking a –5. Take 10 on Bluff and Disguise checks. Bluff to create a diversion as a swift action. Take 20 on a Bluff or Disguise once per day. 'Bardic Performances and Spells' Concentration: +15 + CHA(7) Penetration: +8 Bard(8) |-|Bardic Performances=25 rounds/day + CHA(7) + Bard Level(8)x2 Distraction (Su): A bard can use his performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. +18, Dance +18 Fascinate (Su): A bard can use his performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with him. Will DC 21 + Bard(8)/2 + CHA(7) Disappearing Act (Su): A street performer can use performance to divert attention from an ally. Will DC 21 + Bard(8)/2 + CHA(7) Harmless Performer (Su): A street performer can use performance to appear meek and unworthy of being attacked. Will DC 21 + Bard(8)/2 + CHA(7) Suggestion (Sp): A bard can use his performance to make a suggestion (as per the spell) to a creature he has already fascinated. Will DC 21 + Bard(8)/2 + CHA(7) Dirge of Doom (Su): A bard can use his performance to foster a sense of growing dread in his enemies, causing them to become shaken. |-|Cantrips=Unlimited/day Dancing Lights Evocation Detect Magic Divination Ghost Sound Will DC 17 Message Transmutation Open/Close Will DC 17, SR Prestidigitation Universal Read Magic Divination Spark Fort DC 17, SR |-|Level 1=6/day + Bonus(2) Expeditious Retreat Transmutation Feather Fall Will DC 18, SR Grease Ref DC 18 Hideous Laughter Will DC 18, SR Silent Image Will DC 18 Unseen Servant Conjuration Ventriloquism Will DC 18 |-|Level 2=6/day + Bonus(2) Glitterdust Will DC 19 Invisibility Will DC 19, SR Calm Emotions Will DC 19, SR Oppressive Boredom Will DC 19, SR Shatter W/F DC 19, SR Whispering Winds Transmutation |-|Level 3=4/day + Bonus(2) Charm Monster Will DC 20, SR Confusion Will DC 20, SR Haste Fort DC 20, SR 'Character Traits' Fate's Favored (Faith): +1 to any luck bonus (Ultimate Campaign) Fast Talker (Social): +1 Bluff and class skill (Ultimate Campaign) 'Feats' Expanded Arcana (Level 1): Add two cantrips known (Advanced Player's Guide) Fortunate One (Level 3): Additional use of adaptable luck (Advanced Race Guide) Expanded Arcana (Level 5): Add two level one spells known (Advanced Player's Guide) Expanded Arcana (Level 7): Add two level two spells known (Advanced Player's Guide) 'Skills' Adventuring Ranks(A): 72 = + INT(2)x8 + FC(8) Background Ranks(B): 16 = Base(2)x8 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Race Clss Trt Notes Acrobatics +0 | 0 - | 0 0(DEX) -0 - - - Appraise +6 | 1 0 | 3 2(INT) - - - Artistry +2 | 0 0 | - 2(INT) - - - Bluff +25 | 8 - | 3 7(CHA) 2 4 1 Climb +0 | 1 - | 0 -1(STR) -0 - - - Craft +2 | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - - Dance +18 | 0 8 | 3 7(CHA) - - - Dance, Fly Diplomacy +7 | 0 - | 0 7(CHA) - - - Disable Device +1 | 1 - | - 0(DEX) -0 - - - Disguise +15 | 1 - | 3 7(CHA) - 4 - Escape Artist +11 | 8 - | 3 0(DEX) -0 - - - Fly +0 | 0 - | - 0(DEX) -0 - - - Handle Animal | 0 0 | - 7(CHA) - - - Heal +0 | 0 - | - 0(WIS) - - - Intimidate +7 | 0 - | 0 7(CHA) - - - K. Arcana +6 | 1 - | 3 2(INT) - - - K. Dungeoneering +6 | 1 - | 3 2(INT) - - - K. Engineering +6 | 1 0 | 3 2(INT) - - - K. Geography +6 | 1 0 | 3 2(INT) - - - K. History +6 | 1 0 | 3 2(INT) - - - K. Local +10 | 1 - | 3 2(INT) - 4 - K. Nature +6 | 1 - | 3 2(INT) - - - K. Nobility +6 | 1 0 | 3 2(INT) - - - K. Planes +6 | 1 - | 3 2(INT) - - - K. Religion +6 | 1 - | 3 2(INT) - - - Linguistics +15 | 8 0 | 3 2(INT) 2 - - Lore | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - - Oratory +18 | 0 8 | 3 7(CHA) - - - Diplomacy, Sense Motive Perception +11 | 8 - | 3 0(WIS) - - - Perform +7 | 0 0 | 0 7(CHA) - - - Profession | 0 0 | 0 0(WIS) - - - Ride +0 | 0 - | - 0(DEX) -0 - - - Sense Motive +0 | 0 - | 0 0(WIS) - - - Sleight of Hand +17 | 8 0 | 3 0(DEX) -0 2 4 - Spellcraft +13 | 8 - | 3 2(INT) - - - Stealth +15 | 8 - | 3 0(DEX) -0 4 - - Survival +0 | 0 - | - 0(WIS) - - - Swim +0 | 1 - | - -1(STR) -0 - - - Use Magic Device +11 | 1 - | 3 7(CHA) - - - Notes: -4 Dance when jumping (size) Double money when performing Bluff to improve attitude 1 step for 1 minute, after 1 step worse (gladhanding) +4 Oratory or Intimidate to influence crowds (streetwise) +4 Oratory to gather information (streetwise) +4 Sleight of Hand to hide small objects in pocketed scarf +2 Disable Device with masterwork thieve's tools 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Backpack, Small Masterwork 50 gp 1 lb Shoulders Bedroll, Small 0.1 gp 1.25 lb Backpack Blanket, Small 0.5 gp 0.75 lb Backpack Canteen 2 gp 1 lb Backpack Explorer's Outfit, Small 0 gp 0 lb Backpack Rations, Halfling (3 days) 6 gp 1.5 lb Backpack Snowshoes 5 gp 1 lb Backpack Thieves' Tools, MW 100 gp 2 lb Backpack Cold-weather Outfit, Small 8 gp 1.75 lb Body Dagger, Small (Concealed) 2 gp 0.5 lb Scarf Headband of Alluring Charisma 4000 gp 1 lb Head Mithral Shirt, Small 1100 gp 5 lb Body Pouches (2) 4 gp 0.5 lb Waist Pipes and weed 0 gp 0 lb Pouch Potion, CMW 300 gp 0 lb Pouch Quiver 0 gp 0 lb Back Shortbow, Small 30 gp 1 lb Shoulder Scarf, Small Pocketed 10 gp 0.25 lb Neck Arrows (20/20) 1 gp 1.5 lb Quiver Shortsword, Small 10 gp 1 lb Waist Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Waist Totals: 5633.60 gp 23.00 lb Boar, Combat Trained 150 gp 0 lb Animal Feed (6 days) 0.06 gp 60 lb Saddlebag Bit and Bridle 2 gp 1 lb Worn Blanket, Medium 0.5 gp 3 lb Saddlebag Caltrops (3) 3 gp 6 lb Saddlebag Cooking Kit 3 gp 16 lb Saddlebag Halfling Body Weight 0 gp 33 lb Worn Hammer 0.5 gp 2 lb Saddlebag Pitons (20) 2 gp 10 lb Saddlebag Rations, Halfling (3 days) 6 gp 1.5 lb Saddlebag Saddle, Riding 10 gp 25 lb Worn Saddlebags (6) 24 gp 48 lb Worn Silk Rope (100 ft.) 20 gp 10 lb Saddlebag Tent, Small 10 gp 5 lb Saddlebag Waterskin, Small (3 days) 3 gp 3 lb Saddlebag Totals: 5867.66 gp 246.5 lb |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: 0-19 20-39 40-60 60 120 300 |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: ????.?? gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: +6000 gp 1 DMC @lvl5 on 08/15/2016: +910 gp Career Earnings: 6910 gp Carried Inventory: -5867.66 gp Consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Living accommodations: -0 gp Total: 1042.34 gp |-|Coins= Platinum: 100 Gold: 42 Silver: 3 Copper: 4 Total: 149 'Character Notes' |-|People= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Enemies= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Adventure Log= Initial XP: 0 Initial GP: 150 NAMEOFADVENTURE Date Completed XP: 0 Gold: 0 'Level Up Tracker' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 8 = + Bard(8) + CON(0) BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +2 Will: +0 to +2 Class Features: Streetwise, Bardic Performance, Cantrips, Gladhanding, Distraction, Fascinate, Disappearing Act Spells: Dancing Lights, Detect Magic, Ghost Sound, Message, Expeditious Retreat, Feather Fall Feats: Expanded Arcana (Open/Close, Prestidigitation) Adventure Skills: 9 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Aklo), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, Appraise, Climb Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|2=Level 2 Ability Score: Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 14 = + Bard(6) + CON(0) BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Class Features: Versatile Performance (Oratory), Well-versed Spells: Read Magic, Grease Feats: Adventure Skills: 18 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Celestial), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, Disable Device, Disguise Background Skills: 4 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|3=Level 3 Ability Score: Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 20 = + Bard(6) + CON(0) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +3 to +3 Class Features: Harmless Performer Spells: Spark, Hideous Laughter Feats: Fortunate One Adventure Skills: 27 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Draconic), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, K. Arcana, K. Dungeoneering Background Skills: 6 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|4=Level 4 Ability Score: +1 CHA Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 26 = + Bard(6) + CON(0) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +3 to +4 Class Features: Spells: Glitterdust, Invisibility Feats: Adventure Skills: 36 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Giant), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, K. Engineering, K. Geography Background Skills: 8 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|5=Level 5 Ability Score: Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 32 = + Bard(6) + CON(0) BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +4 to +4 Class Features: Quick Change Spells: Calm Emotions Feats: Expanded Arcana (Silent Image, Unseen Servant) Adventure Skills: 45 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Grippli), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, K. History, K. Local Background Skills: 10 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|6=Level 6 Ability Score: Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 38 = + Bard(6) + CON(0) BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +4 to +5 Class Features: Suggestion, Versatile Performance (Dance) Spells: Oppressive Boredom Feats: Adventure Skills: 54 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Infernal), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, K. Nature, K. Nobility Background Skills: 12 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|7=Level 7 Ability Score: Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 44 = + Bard(6) + CON(0) BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +5 to +5 Class Features: Spells: Ventriloquism, Charm Monster, Confusion Feats: Expanded Arcana (Shatter, Whispering Wind) Adventure Skills: 63 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Sylvan), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, K. Planes, K. Religion Background Skills: 14 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|8=Level 8 Ability Score: +1 CHA Class Taken: Street Performer (Favored Class) FC Point: Skill HP: 50 = + Bard(6) + CON(0) BAB: +5 to +6 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +5 to +6 Class Features: Dirge of Doom Spells: Haste Feats: Adventure Skills: 72 = + Bard(6) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Escape Artist, Linguistics (Tengu), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, Swim, Use Magic Device Background Skills: 16 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Perform (Oratory), Perform (Dance) |-|Future Ideas= Feats Expanded Arcana Adaptive Fortune Level 1 Spells See Alignment Level 2 Spells Aversion Detect Thoughts Level 3 Spells Blink Glibness Phantom Steed Sepia Snake Sigil Witness 'Approvals' *'Replacement' - Francis John III *'Level 4' - Scott DeWar (Non-Judge) - 28 Jan 2016 *'Level 4' - perrinmiller (Judge) - 4 Feb 2016 *'Level 5' - Scott DeWar (Non-Judge) - 13 May 2016 *'Level 6' - KahlessNestor (Judge) - 17 Aug 2016